1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use in constructing scrap bock pages. More specifically, this invention relates to scrap book pages that are designed to hold three-dimensional objects in place within a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are well known in the art for holding and/or preserving heirlooms, photographs and other objects in scrapbooks. Generally, these prior devices do not provide a mechanism for adequately holding and protecting three-dimensional objects within a frame while providing a mechanism for holding the framed objects within a book or binder for viewing and storage.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,292 describes a binder loose leaf for mounting photographs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,171 describes a display case for mounting and attractively displaying an article of headgear along with memorabilia related to the headgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,769 describes an image presentation card comprising an image holder, constructed of a transparent sheet of polypropylene plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,583 describes a form of print media product, which provides enhanced realism through a three-dimensional effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,503 describes a filing tool for filing one or more sheets provided with a magnetically attractable area on a side end or periphery of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,713 describes an image-reading device provided with a case and a scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,916 describes a portion of a display panel with a surfing icon image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,900 describes a scrapbook retainer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,522 describes a theme-based scrapbook that includes a plurality of folders bound between a front cover and a back cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,041 describes a photo album assembled with the minimum of machinery.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,159,650 and 6,238,828 B1 describe a printing method where a plurality of pieces of slip paper are bound into a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,690 B1 describes a strap connection system for releasably binding pages together within covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,841 B1 describes an insert apparatus for inserting items into pouches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,621 B1 describes a kit and assembly for organizing, viewing and locating photographs, for example, on pages of a photo album or scrap book.
U.S. Pat. No. D446,027 S describes the ornamental design for a scrapbook page display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,341 B1 describes a method of making photo album templates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,805 B2 describes a decorative mounting corner.
U.S. Pat. No. D460,482 S describes the ornamental design for the cover of a scrapbook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,635 B1 describes a template for guiding an implement on a design page, such as a scrapbook page.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,606 B1 describes a memory album for retaining and displaying items of memorabilia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,549 B1 describes a hand-held tool for embossing a sheet paper or other media.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,279 B1 describes a custom display storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,037 B2 describes an apparatus for teaching and encouraging experiential writing by a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,810 B1 describes an apparatus or kit for creating a standard sized display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,215 B2 describes a scrapbook that includes a spine adapted to bind a variable plurality of binder inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,245 B2 describes a composition veneer that is extremely flexible, foldable and moldable, provided by impregnating a wood veneer with a plastic film.